Rendezvous
by tyrzgz
Summary: Dan and Blair live happily ever after, married. Random story. One shot.


**I do not own GG or any of its characters, fortunately.**

**I'm not a writer. **

**English isn't my first language.**

**If someone will decide to read it, I ask kindly for forbearance.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :):)  
**

* * *

**Rendezvous**

According to alarm clock is 7.30 in the morning. This is one of those days, when Dan must get up earlier. He turned it off quickly to not wake up his wife, who was sleeping in his arms. He tried to get out carefully of her embrace, standing already next to bed, he improved her position and covered her protectively. She moved a little in her dream. _You are so beautiful_, he whispered, brushing away her hair from her forehead. Dan is published, awarded author. Novelist. Right now he has couple bestsellers on his account. As an acclaimed writer, New York Times offered him a column. Dan called it _Brooklyn's POV_. It's not a full-time job. Simply because he doesn't need a full-time job, he is successful, he has enough money, more than enough actually. He can write whatever, whenever he wants. His books are always the most expected by fans and critique. Any other positions in the bookstore do not enjoy more popularity than his. Proposition of New York Times was great opportunity for him to present his work, see himself as columnist and just try to do what he always wanted to do in life – write in the newspaper. His articles appear in every second Wednesday. Readers love his way of presenting cultural life of New York City. He includes some anecdotes, reactions or opinions. They are sharp, witty and funny – as Dan. People like his hyper verbal, deprived of valuation, full of objectiveness style. City seems finally available, **equal** for everyone. He couldn't say no. It's the most effortless work, he could have wished for. It's like writing a journal, because Dan goes with his gorgeous wife on every possible exhibition, movie premiere or another cultural event, anyway. Just pure pleasure. Indeed, now they have a little bit less time for it. New member of Humphrey's family absorbs their full attention, which is honestly the biggest pleasure which they could ever experience, none visit in any art gallery can compete with **THEIR** precious baby girl.

When he came out of the bathroom, he said goodbye to Blair kissing her nose. He bustled a while in the kitchen and ate small breakfast. Before he left, stepped in to a nursery for a moment, to check a baby. Closing a front door gingerly, Dan headed for a meeting.

Exactly when door clicked, Blair's eyes were wide open. She didn't sleep. She has a plan for today, which she solicitously worked at for couple days. She is in her element during planning surprises, but planning surprise for her husband who is around all the time, is really difficult. She knew that Dan has to be in the office today, and she knew that he will be back the late afternoon. So this is it.

She took quick shower. Yes with baby on the board Blair Humphrey, used to know as Waldorf, learned how to take quality showers very fast. She wonders even, how was it possible that she wasted so much time in the past, improving her look. Now she achieved the same effect, in less than 20 minutes. Stepping into the kitchen she saw waffles with blueberries syrup and freshly squeezed orange juice on the counter. _Oh Dan! _She sigh with adoration. Is it possible to love someone more, than she loves him? She asked herself every single day, in years now.

She know that is mutual, because she never felt more loved, even by her parents. Dan is able to do everything for her, literally. All these years together he never let her down. Always caring, understanding supporting and patient in every aspect of life. **Reliable man**. He never left her alone, especially now when baby was born. When Blair was so scared to bath her daughter for a first time. He, unlike to his wife, was calm and pretty self-confident, he showed her how hold a baby, what temperature is right, what kind of things use in proper order. Now when he taught her everything, bath is Blair's favorite 'duty'. Dan also stand up at nights more often to the girl, than Blair. _I go to Her. Get some sleep. _He usually said, kissing her forehead. Sometimes she gets up and looks at them. Dan comforts a little girl immediately, swaying her in his arm, whispering poems for her or singing lullabies. Blair is so proud and **aware** of her lucky – it overwhelms her every time, with tears on the cheeks, she comes back to a bed. Other mothers in the park asked her what she is doing that she looks so prefect – healthily and rested. When she answered openly than she has wonderful husband who takes care after their daughter at nights, women started laughing, saying than Blair has really great sense of humor. She decided that next time she will say that baby almost doesn't wake them up. What is true too, by the way. Girl causes zero problems, is quiet, hardly ever cries, only soft whimpers escape from her perfect mouth, which are silenced straight away when she finds in her parents arms. Not surprisingly, Dan's chest is the most comfortable place for the girl, not only for a little one. **Meredith Rose Humphrey** is the most polite baby on the Earth, the most amazing and beautiful creature. She has Blair's eyes and nose, after Dan, she takes cheekbones, lips and curly, dark hair. And the curls were only reason to banter. Blair teases Dan about it, with fake grimace of disgust (fake because she loves his hair), that she will be not able to comb her, make any hairdo especially braid, work with this facture is impossible. He never takes serious her complaints, he always replies that he is sure, that she will figured it out somehow.

Everything was prepared earlier – packed bag, Dorota as a nanny, envelope with leads for Dan. Blair was ready to 'voyage' After a breakfast, her daughter said hallo to her, opening these wonderfully big eyes of hers. Blair nursed her, speaking with maternal voice. When Dorota arrived, Blair instructed her in detail. Woman didn't even have a chance to greet.

"Good Morning Dorota! I'm in hurry, I have couple appointments today, so listen to me very carefully. Rosie is fed, changed and 5 minutes ago felt asleep."

"Rosie?" Dorota asked confused.

"Meredith Dorota! Focus." She paused annoyed. "Now I'm not sure that I left my baby in safe hands." She was a little worried.

"Very safe, miss Blair. I just ask why Rosie?"

"Because it's her middle name. Besides Dan called her Mere-Bear which is creepy enough." She shook her head.

"Mere-Bear!" Dorota repeated with excitement. "Mister Dan is so sweet. It's not creepy. It's similar to Blair-Bear, though. Mister Dan loves you very much." She smiled wide, her eyes were wet.

Blair smiled proudly, smoothing her dress. "Yes I know. But we are not here to speaking about nicknames of my daughter." She said calmly and continued. "Reserves of milk and food are in the fridge, I don't have to tell you how prepare it, right." Dorota nodded. "Diapers, powder, balsam, olive and other stuff you need are in the cupboard by the window. Please use them. She is very sensitive, I don't want her to suffer because of some terrible skin ailments. Underwear for her is in the chest of drawers. Change her often. And remember, carry her after feeding. And go with her for a walk. Stroller is ready to use, warmer clothes are in wardrobe, but don't dress her in too many clothes, it would be too hot for her and she could be ill."

"Miss Blair. I know, I raise two children, on my own. But what with mister Dan? What I supposed to tell him? Are you escape? Where?"

"Dorota! Are you insane! NO!" She was irritated. "I just planned weekend for **us**. As 'Us' I mean Dan and me. It's surprise for him, so please just give him this." She gave her green envelope. "He will be back around 3 or 4 o'clock. When he will read it, he would be know what to do." Blair went to a nursery once again. "Hi my love." She said sweetly to Meredith, who was still sleeping. "You stay with Dorota today, tomorrow and after tomorrow. Mammy and daddy will be out for a while, but you will handle this, right? You are strong and brave girl. We will miss you. I already miss you, gorgeous. I love you so much." She kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Ok. Dorota, I should go, because when I stay a minute longer I never left her. Call me if something happened. OK?" She grabbed her things, thanked Dorota and went to a car, which was waiting for her. Dorota was so proud and happy seeing Blair with Meredith, she is radiant, full of love for a baby girl, this view is so much different than Eleonor with Blair tens years ago. Blair loves and **is loved**, that is why she glowing.

.

.

.

Dan came back around 4. He was very surprise seeing Dorota with Meredith in hands, in the kitchen.

"Hi Dorota. What are you doing here? Something happened?" He asked, looking around. „Hi Mere-Bear." He grinned at his daughter taking her from Dorota's arms. Baby girl smiled at him too. Dorota loved him even more, because of this nickname. She convinced herself once again, that everything what Dan is doing, is for Blair.

"Miss Blair had to go somewhere. And I am here to look after Meredith."

"Oh. I could be back earlier. If I knew. She unnecessarily troubled you, I'm sorry Dorota. If you want, you can go home now, I can handle with this perfection." He looked down on the baby.

"Actually, Miss Blair commanded me to give you this envelope. She was very mysterious, she said that she planned something for both of you. Probably you both are out today." She smiled suggestively.

"Oh?! I felt something was going on. She was sneaking around with her cell phone for couple days. But we haven't any anniversary on the horizon." He searched in the memory for a tip. "I hope I didn't forget anything." Doubts came into his head. But he opened it and read.

_Dan trust me and follow my leads, only 3 this time._ Dan laugh.  
_1. On the bed is your outfit for today. _Of course she picked clothes for me. He thought._  
2. At 7 meet me in '__L'Amour médecin'__._ Oh, a dinner._  
3. And Relax. _He smiled. I didn't forget. Uff.

On the other side was quotation:

„_Oh, take me to the isles of delight,  
Comb my hair like flowers with gentle breeze, kiss endlessly,  
Lullaby me and ease with a sleep, veil me with a lyre, tranquilize,  
Never wake me up from my dream on the isles of delight."_

_I love You, very, very, very much. __**B.H.**_

_Oh Blair!. _He sigh with adoration. And_ B.H. _He likes her initials so damn much. "So Dorota, I suppose you are staying a little bit longer, hyh." She nodded approvingly.

He put Meredith in the crib, because she felt asleep in his lap, as always. He took a shower and shaved, changed in black suit, bright shirt and tie. Fresh and vivacious was ready for the **rendezvous.**

"Mister Dan, you look so elegantly... and handsome." Dorota said when they met in the foyer.

"Thank you Dorota, I tried." He blinked. "And thank you for staying with Mere-Bear." He kissed her cheek, and hugged her gratefully.

She blushed and replied. "Pleasure is mine."

"See you later. And call me if something happened, OK?"

"Of course." She smiled, because Blair asked for the same.

He waved and left.

.

.

.

"Mister Daniel Humphrey?" A man in front of the restaurant, a clerk, asked him.

"Yes, it's me." He answered, startled.

"Please, follow me, I will show you your table. Your special lady will join you soon."

_Special lady? Oh Blair._ "Excellent. Thank you."

.

.

.

Dan was sitting at the table, nervously looking at the watch. Is 7.15. He started fidgeting.

"Excuse me sir. Are you waiting for someone?" He heard familiar voice. He looked up and got up from the chair, beaming at a woman.

"Actually yes. I'm waiting for my wife. She is 15 minutes late, and I'm starting to worry, she is never late." He played this game with her.

"I am certain she is fine. Maybe she is still getting ready. Impress such a handsome man is not an easy job, I suppose."

"Well, my wife is the most beautiful woman on this planet. And she impresses me not only because of her undeniable beauty, which I'm lucky admiring every day, but also because of her brilliant mind and remarkable personality."

Woman turned her head blushing.

"Maybe I could keep you company, till she arrives."

"Please forgive me, but I think it's very bad idea. My wife is really jealous woman." He mocked her.

"Dan!" He hit his arm. "I am not jealous!" Blair said, resentful.

"Yes you are." He said calmly, helping her with a chair. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Only a little, and only sometimes."

"You look really beautiful. This dress." He pointed on the simple but extremely sexy black dress. "And this new haircut. Amazing."

"You like it? Not too short? I wanted a little bit longer, but I think it's good like this." She said touching her new hair.

"It's fantastic!" He paused. "So Blair, what it is all about, hyh?" He asked.

"I just wanted to meet with my beloved husband in the restaurant, it's not a crime." She sipped a water.

"It's definitely not. But why this conspiracy?"

"To surprise you. We rarely go out lately, so… You know, only us in fancy, matching clothes, somewhere." She smiled. "I wanted a little change for me for you for us. I'm afraid that you get used to see me in sweatpants at home." She confessed with sadness in her voice.

He noticed it. "Blair you look gorgeous in sweatpants, in this smart dress, in business uniform and naked." He lower his voice at this last position, she giggled. "And in leggings and in one of my plaid, flannel shirt during nursing our adorable daughter on the couch."

"Oh Daaan. You always know what to say. It's frustrating." She teased and leaned to kiss him, because she realized that they didn't greet properly before. It was languorous, hungry, deep kiss, she didn't bother about other people' stares.

"Mmmm." He licked his lips.

"Can we order? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I can see that." He smirked. She smiled slyly.

.

.

.

This was a full dinner meeting. They eat starter, main course and dessert. And they were talking, laughing, and talking, and discussing, arguing and laughing again. They came back in their level of regular banters about art, finally. Blair tried to convince him that The Artist is a masterpiece of present cinematography. Innovative and creative concept bought her immediately. Dan had opposed opinion of course. He appreciated her love and sentiment for cinema of the twenties, but for him this film has nothing to do with innovation, is just meaningless like empty shell. She just snickered at that. In turn he was fascinated about François Villon. He couldn't believe that he discovered his works just now. Blair of course disagree. She said that she read _Testaments_ in original. Archaic language and not very sophisticated topics, didn't impress her at all. When Dan said that he didn't really enjoy their last visit in a museum at Salvador Dali's exhibition, she threatened him that he will sleep in separate bed for the rest of his life. He defended himself that he just doesn't get Dali's surrealistic vision of life and that he has no idea what really is on these pictures. She replied simply, that she thought that her husband, a writer has greater imagination. But they agreed in one thing - nonsensical and unintelligible Dadaism. Just too naïve and infantile for them.

But they were **shining**. Their glow just spread across the room. He hold her hand and kissed her delicate palm from time to time. She stroked his cheeks, smoothed his unruly curls and stole chaste kisses from his lips.

"I love you Dan." She said suddenly, looking into his dark eyes.

"I love you too Blair." He smiled.

"I miss you."

He analyzed her words. "What? Why? I'm here all the time. What is wrong sweetheart?" He was really confused and concerned.

"I MISS YOU DAN." She repeated suggestively. "I'm fed up with our abstinence. I want to make love to you, Dan." She was really vexed.

"Blair, honey." He was very serious. "Couple weeks ago you gave birth to our lovely daughter. It's natural that you have to recover after that. Your body needs time." He pointed.

"I spoke with my doctor." She was prepared to this conversation. "He said that I'm fine, that everything returned to normal and that we can begin our return to regular sex." Dan laugh at how she accented a word 'regular'.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe you should give your organism a little bit more time."

"I'm sorry Daniel, if you don't want to have sex with me anymore, just say it." She moved away from him.

"Don't be silly Blair." He closed to her. "I'm just saying that we don't have to rush. If you do this because of me, stop it, I understand and I'm fine."

She looked at him again. "I'm doing this because of you too, but mostly because of me. I want this. I want **you**." She said with imploring voice.

"Blair, I miss you too very, very much. I can't wait for having incredible sex with you. If it will depend on me, I would do this right here, right now." She smiled at this answer. After a moment of pleasant hug, he said. "Let's go. It's late. Dorota is worrying probably." They stand up and with laced hands, walked through the room, talking.

"Actually I thought that maybe we should go rather upstairs. As you noticed this restaurant is located in the hotel. And we have rented room here." She smirked.

"We have?"

"Very special one."

"Really?"

"Yhy." She embraced him, and showed a number of a room. "Familiar number, or not?"

"Not really honestly. 1177? Forgive me, but I have no idea."

"Ok. I give you a little prompt. It's the sum of two numbers, 1107 plus 70."

"Enlighten me."

She sigh helplessly. "We are married for 1107 days and our daughter is 70 days old."

He stopped and rested his forehead against hers. "Blair, you are unbelievable. I love you." He said into her lips. Between kisses she said it back. "But what with Meredith?" He cut off.

"Dorota is there." She declared. "We need to spend some time with each other, only with each other. Our daughter is in good hands, she is completely fine." She grabbed his hand and led them to the elevator.

.

.

.

In room waited for them frozen champagne, glasses and candles.

"Are you kidding me Blair. Candles in the hotel room? You terrorized personnel, or what?" He asked, taking off his jacket.

"No. I was kind, and they let me." She said, taking off her heels. And sigh of relief escaped from her.

"Blair Waldorf doesn't like her high heels. Well, well the world is ending." He mocked. She kissed him to shut him up. She started to unbuttoning his shirt.

"If I'm barefoot, you are shirtless." She threw his shirt on the floor. "And remember once and for all I'm not Waldorf anymore."

They didn't drink alcohol all evening, Blair obviously, because of nursing, Dan as an expression of solidarity with her, and besides he came here by a car. But they admitted that one glass of champagne not harm anyone. They were sitting on the floor, leaned on the bed. They only listened their synchronized breaths. There was so quiet.

"Dance with me." She asked, raising her head from his bare chest.

"Apparently you drank too much, asking me this."

"One sip, Dan. Look." She showed him a glass, which was full. She stand up. "Come on. You don't want to dance with your own wife." She approached to the player and picked a song. He already stand next to her.

Of course he wanted it. "May I ask you to dance?" He asked.

"Mmm. Absolutely."

Song started playing.

"Oh. Good choice." He smirked at her. "Since when you like them."

…_  
Remembering  
You standing quiet in the rain  
As I ran to your heart to be near  
And we kissed as the sky fell in  
Holding you close  
How I always held close in your fear  
…_

"I don't, but you do. You don't like Salvador Dali, but you like to go with me on his exhibitions. I don't like The Cure, but I like to dance with you during their songs." He kissed her. "And I have to admit that they have good lyrics, unlike the music, which is depressing and whiney."

…_  
Remembering  
You fallen into my arms  
Crying for the death of your heart  
You were stone white  
So delicate  
Lost in the cold  
You were always so lost in the dark  
…_

They swayed in embrace for a while. Her hands were around his waist, he displaced his hands to her head and captured her lips by his. With every move their kisses were deeper and deeper, transforming in passionate and wet. Catching breath, Dan moved to her neck and breast, she moaned, her palms flew across his back. He freed her from her dress in the heartbeat. Her perfect body was exposed now in front of him.

"Oh god Blair! You wear this lingerie all this time." She nodded quickly.

"Shh. Stop talking. Just touch me." She ordered, returning to his lips. And he did with desire and French kisses on the mouth. She maneuvered with his belt, not leaving his lips. Now they both were standing in the middle of the room in underwear. He held her and carried to the bed. Their longing for each other was enormous.

…_  
__**There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to feel you deep in my heart**__  
There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to never feel the breaking apart  
…_

They made love that night. It was their first time since Meredith was born. At the beginning Dan hesitated a little and restrained his actions. He was afraid that he could hurt her, but when she provided him that she is fine and nothing wrong gonna happen, he decided to give his wife pleasure, which she deserves. Blair was worried too, her body changed, her breast was bigger, but less firm and she still breast-feeded, on the stomach she had tiny curves, almost imperceptible remainder after pregnancy. She looked fantastic, but sometimes her insecurity dominated at her. She was not sure how Dan will react about that in more intimate situation. But Dan's actions gave her conviction of his adoration and full acceptance. His lips and palms looked after the whole surface of her body. Kissing her face abundantly, brushing away her hair from her cheeks, covering her body by his, made her feel safe. Caressing her nipples and licking them tenderly, made her feel goose bumps on her skin and wave of electricity on her whole body. Kissing her belly and whispering words full of love and appreciation, made her feel utterly accepted. Feeling his breath, lips and tongue below her navel, made her scream his name to the high heavens. They were connected this night several times. Each one was different, but gave them explosion of ecstasy, release and satisfaction.

They were resting skin to skin in blissful rapture.

"That was unexpected end of the day, of the night, actually." He pointed, because was almost dawn. "I should have guess earlier what you have in mind. Name of restaurant, quoted fragment. You shamelessly wanted just seduce me." She just nodded grinning.

"Thank you Blair, not only for tonight, but also for being with me, being my wife, being mother of my child." He paused. "I love you so much."

After those words, tears flowed from her eyes, she wasn't able to speak. He embraced her tighter. Blair fell asleep to the sound of rhythmic beating of her husband's heart.

.

.

.

"Hi my love." She greeted, when he opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said sleepily. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing her laying next to him staring at him, wrapped only in sheet.

"I'm observing this beautiful face of yours." She said forthright, catching his cheeks in her hands and kissed him.

"Really?!" He said with disbelief. "But thank you very much." He smiled at her widely.

"I hope you are hungry, I ordered very late breakfast for us."

"Oh yeah, I'm. What time is it?"

"2.20 p.m."

"Wow. I hardly remember when I slept that long last time."

"Well the night was pretty exhausting. You deserve it." She smirked.

"As like you. You look stunning, Blair." He leaned to kiss her. "And very invitingly." He deepen kisses, laying her on her back. Putting his hand on her waist.

"Mmm. If so… Bon appétit, Daniel."

.

.

.

"What is wrong?" He asked her stepping outside the bathroom in jeans and plaid shirt, which Blair chose for him when she packed them two days ago. She was sitting in light, floral dress on the sofa with cell phone on the laps.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Just Dorota didn't call."

"Well, probably because everything is fine."

"I know." She sigh.

Dan looked very carefully at his wife. "I think it's time for us." He suggested.

"We have time. Séance is in an hour."

"I'm not talking about theater. I miss Mere-Bear." She beamed and started even liking this nickname. "And you are dying because you don't know what is going on with her. Just let's go home. This movie we can see tonight at home with Meredith."

Blair clapped her hands, happy and thankful, hastily ran up to Dan. She completely forgot about her all weekend's plans. "I'm glad you are my husband, you know. I love you." They kissed.

She didn't bother that her expensive dress from last night was put into a bag with other stuff. She hurried to a daughter, nothing else matters. Dan and Blair went hand in hand to a car and drove straight home.

.

.

.

When they arrived. Blair rushed straight into the nursery. Fortunately baby was awake, she could touch her soft skin, hug her tight, inhale her amazing smell and told how much she missed her.

Dan thanked Dorota for taking care of a girl and explained why they shortened their stay in a hotel. He called a taxi for her, and escorted to the lobby. She was content seeing them in such good condition.

As Dan promised, he did. They watched _Sabrina_ together, on the couch in the living room. Blair with her sweatpants and fluffy socks. Dan in flannel with Mere-Bear on the laps and Blair's head on the chest.

They are the Humphrey's.

They are pure. They are simple. They are right.

They are like a dream.

* * *

**L'Amour médecin** (_Dr. Cupid_) is a French comedy written by Molière.

**Litany For the Isles of Delight** (_Prośba o wyspy szczęśliwe_) is a poem written by polish poet Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński.

Song by The Cure - **Pictures of you**

I chose **Sabrina** because of Dan's vow for Blair.

_You were always so lost in the dark – _is so Blair hyh?

Dair... I will never be able to understand. Never.


End file.
